


more than enough (who cares if they don't know?)

by nanajaem



Series: you're the cutest [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Part two!!!, READ PART ONE FIRST OK, again: cute hours, because hyuck is shy, bestfriend!jaemin, it's a secret here, like really mark is the boyfriend all of us need, supportive!Mark, teeny tiny sad hours for hyuck's slight insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajaem/pseuds/nanajaem
Summary: ! part 2 to "you're cute (can i kiss you?)" !Being in a relationship with Mark Lee is scary for someone who's lived in everyone's shadow forever. Donghyuck wants to keep it hidden from everyone's watching eye.





	more than enough (who cares if they don't know?)

**Author's Note:**

> PART 1 is recommended to read first as it will make a whole lot more sense. I haven't explained some parts here that I did in the first part!
> 
> Welcome back to this markhyuck series! This one is slightly longer, so more uwu and a peek at renmin, too! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

 

Sometimes, it was incredibly difficult for Donghyuck to understand how the whole thing was real. Donghyuck was in a kind of secret relationship with Mark. Mark, whom he’d had a crush on forever. Mark, who’d never noticed him (at least so Donghyuck had thought until Mark came without warning, telling him otherwise).

 

Donghyuck was scared to tell Mark he didn’t want their relationship to be public yet. The thought of everyone seeing them kiss and hold hands made him panic. Donghyuck had always lived in the shadow of Jaemin, he needed to take it slow in order to get used to the attention.

 

„You have to tell him, Hyuck,“ Jaemin said one day when they’d met up at a cafe. „I mean, you already had your first date. It’s now or never, babe.“

 

Donghyuck groaned into his hands. „What if he takes it the wrong way? He might think I don’t even like him,“ he mumbled. „What’s wrong with me, anyway? I’ve been liking him since forever, and now that I have a chance, I…“

 

Jaemin put down his cup of coffee and grabbed Donghyuck’s hands into his. „Don’t think of it that way. You’ve never lived an open life. Having a very open relationship with Mark would put you on the spot and make you uncomfortable, even if you’re, like, head over heels for him. And that’s completely valid. It's okay to ask for privacy.“

 

Donghyuck’s heart found some peace from Jaemin’s reassurance. „Thank you. I needed that.“

 

„No problem, babe.“

 

So Donghyuck told him. It sort of came out as a ramble after their second date night, and Mark didn’t even bat an eyelid before reassuring Donghyuck that it was okay. That he’d give Donghyuck all the time in the world until he felt comfortable enough.

 

„But wouldn’t you have to, like, lie to your friends? Or parents? I don’t want that. You having to choose me over…honesty,“ Donghyuck asked worriedly.

 

Mark smiled and kissed his nose. „It’s not lying if they don’t ask and I choose to not tell them. If they ask, I’ll say I’m not interested in meeting someone at the moment. Which is technically the truth, since I’ve already met you and I don’t need to meet anyone else.“

 

After that, Donghyuck noticed that Mark chose their date locations more carefully. There were late walks at the park and movie nights at Mark’s when his parents weren’t home. Secretive smiles sent to one another as they passed each other in the school hallways and stolen kisses when it had gone dark outside.

 

Sometimes, Donghyuck’s anxiousness got the best of him and he was too scared to hold Mark’s hand, even though it was dark outside and almost nobody was out in the streets. Nevertheless, Mark was _so_ patient with him. He never pushed Donghyuck to be affectionate out in the open, not when he wasn’t comfortable with it.

 

But Donghyuck _was_ an affectionate person. As time passed and he grew to be more comfortable and not so nervous around Mark, he’d snuggle him a lot and share kisses like it was breathing.

 

Donghyuck hoped that one day, he’d be courageous enough to do that in broad daylight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck stayed over at Mark’s house. He loved the feeling of Mark holding him in the darkness, loved the sound of Mark’s heart beating under his ear, loved the way Mark played with his hair.

 

He didn’t know if it was the safety of darkness that made him find the courage to speak.

 

„I’m sorry,“ he whispered. Mark was silent long enough for him to wonder whether he heard him.

 

„What for?“ Mark asked, breaking the silence. Donghyuck pressed his face further into Mark’s chest, too scared to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

„We’ve been doing this for…a while. Hiding. I’m sorry if it’s not what you really want, or if you’re getting impatient with me, or- or…“

 

„Babe, hey,“ Mark interrupted him, adjusting them so he could look at Donghyuck. „No. I’m not getting impatient with you. I don’t want you to adjust faster or be more courageous. I want you to be comfortable around me. I want you to enjoy spending time with me. That’s all I want. It’s really all I want, sweetheart.“

 

Tears escaped Donghyuck’s eyes. He didn’t know why – he _knew_ Mark would never pressure him, he knew that, yet he was still afraid.

 

„Don’t cry, it’s okay. I promise,“ Mark whispered, wiping away his silly tears. „I’m so lucky to have you just like this. Here with me, by my side. I don’t need anything more than that. Who cares if the whole school doesn’t know? They don’t have to. Having you like this…it’s more than enough.“

 

„I think I’m in love with you,“ Donghyuck blurted out, covering his mouth right after he realised what he’d just said. Oh god, this was too early, _way_ too early, what the hell was he _thinking_ – he wasn’t, maybe that’s why –

 

„I’m definitely in love with you.“ Mark’s words cut off the panicked ramble inside his head. „You only think?“ he teased with a smile, kissing Donghyuck’s forehead.

 

„I don’t think. I mean, I _think_ – I just…It’s not- Oh my god,“ Donghyuck rambled, covering his reddening face. „I _know_ I love you. I’m really nervous, stop laughing at me.“

 

Mark kissed his cheek. „Don’t be nervous, it’s just me.“

 

Donghyuck snuggled back onto Mark’s chest and held his hand. He wished he could fall asleep like that every night.

 

„Good night, sweetheart.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck was helping his mom with preparing the dinner. It was seldom that they had time to cook together, since Donghyuck was still busy with his studies and singing lessons, but it was always nice when they could every once in a while.

 

„Pass the salt, would you, dear?“

 

Donghyuck had to take a chair in order to reach the salt from the top shelf of the cupboard.

 

„Penny for your thoughts? You’ve been awfully quiet,“ his mother asks gently, stirring the pasta.

 

„I’m gay. And I have a boyfriend!“ The words rushed out of him ungraciously. He slapped his entire face with his hands in complete panic, taking a couple of steps back. As if his body was unconsciously trying to give his mom space. „Oh my god.“ A silent whisper.

 

His mom turned to look at him in silence, and Donghyuck wanted to cry. He didn’t mean to tell her like _this_. He wanted his mother to love him and, and…Donghyuck was scared.

 

„I- I’m sorry. Mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t- I don’t- I’m sorry.“ He backed away until he collided with the fridge on the other side of the kitchen, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was lacking air and he needed to _breathe_ and his chest ached. He felt himself on the verge of a panic attack just when his mother stood in front of him, cupping his cheeks fiercely.

 

„What on earth are you sorry for? My baby, it’s alright. Breathe,“ she said, nodding her head in encouragement. Her eyes were shining with what awfully resembled tears. „My sweet boy,“ she whispered. „This changes _nothing_. You don’t have to be afraid. I love you just as much as I did five minutes ago.“

 

Donghyuck broke. He cried as he held onto his mother like a lifeline. Her strong embrace assured him more than any words ever could. He was loved. He was accepted.

 

His mom squeezed him gently, as if hearing his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**To: nana baby**

_hey where are you i need to see you right now it’s urgent_

**To: hyuckie baby**

_are you okay??_

_im currently at bucks_

_hyuck?_

Donghyuck pocketed his phone as soon as he got Jaemin’s reply and ran all the way to the Starbucks in their neighborhood. He was awfully out of breath, but he noticed Jaemin’s mop of bubblegum pink hair immediately.

 

„Nana!“ he exclaimed, and he only noticed company before he was about to have the biggest word vomit. „I- hello?“

 

There was a tiny boy next to Jaemin, with a small smile on his face. Certainly a new face for Donghyuck.

 

„Yeah, so – this is my future boyfriend Renjun,“ Jaemin announced with a wide smile. The boy – _Renjun_ – blushed while Donghyuck’s eyes grew so wide he thought they might just pop out.

 

„ _Future_ boyfriend?“ he asked, surprised to say the least.

 

„This is our first date.“

 

„Oh,“ Donghyuck nodded, before he could even process the said words. „ _Oh!_ Oh my god. I am so sorry for intruding your date! This is…embarrassing.“

 

Jaemin only laughed, Renjun looking rather amused. „Donghyuckie here is a little shy. It’s okay, you’re already here, so spill.“

 

„No, no, no, no. I’m not going to spoil your date with my antics. Sorry again!“ He was about to get up and leave, but Jaemin pinned him right back down onto his seat.

 

„Spill.“

 

„I came out to my mom. _And_ I told her I have a boyfriend!“

 

Jaemin gasped, surprised. „You did _not_! Did you really?“ Donghyuck nodded with excitement. Jaemin crushed him in a hug. „I’m so proud of you, Hyuck,“ he whispered into Donghyuck’s ear. He kissed his cheek before sitting back next to Renjun.

 

„Congratulations, Donghyuck,“ Renjun said with a smile. Donghyuck sent him a shy smile.

 

„Thanks.“

 

„Well, how’d she react?“ Jaemin asked, carefulness lacing his words, although Donghyuck could tell he tried to not let it show.

 

„She told me that nothing’s different. That she still loves me the same.“

 

Jaemin’s face screamed relief as he smiled wide.

 

„This is a huge step forward, Hyuckie. A good step, that is,“ Jaemin praised.

 

Donghyuck nodded, bouncing in his seat. „It feels so crazy. I feel like I could run a marathon right now. Oh my _god_.“

 

It took exactly one second of silence for Donghyuck to remember he was crashing a first date.

 

„Oh, right. Well, have fun! It was nice meeting you Renjun. I’ll…go run a marathon or something, bye!“

 

Jaemin’s laughter accompanied him all the way outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t exactly run a marathon, but he did run to Mark’s place, which was kind of the same thing.

 

„Donghyuck?“ Mark asked, confused as he quickly shut the door behind him. „My parents are home.“

 

Donghyuck was on such an adrenaline rush he’d forgotten to be cautious. But it was Mark’s parents. Just parents. He could deal with parents, right?

 

„Okay.“

 

„Okay?“ Mark asked, not seeming so sure.

 

„Mark, I- I came out to my mom! And I told her I have a boyfriend. I- it just came out and I feel so light right now and it’s so crazy! I don’t know _why_ I did it, the words just came out of me and that was it. I’m not even, like, thinking straight right now, I don’t even know _what_ I’m thinking right now,“ he rambled through laughter, his cheeks hurting from smiling so wide. „I’m so happy, it’s…“ He breathed out heavily, trying to get his air intake back to normal.

 

„What?“ Mark asked, pulling Donghyuck into his arms. „Oh my god, this is so unexpected. Baby, I’m _so_ proud of you for doing that. That took courage. But…“ he broke the embrace and searched Donghyuck’s eyes. „You didn’t feel pressured, right? It wasn’t because you felt like you…had to? Because of me?“

 

Mark’s worried gaze made Donghyuck himself frown.

 

„Of course not. Mark, you’ve been so supportive and nice, I haven’t once felt pressured by you. Sometimes I do feel, I don’t know, _worried_ , but it’s not because of you. It’s only, like, my stupid anxious mind telling me you’re going to get sick of me. I did it because…I don’t know. Maybe I felt like I was ready, you know?“

 

„I’m so proud of you,“ Mark whispered. Donghyuck could swear he saw stars in his eyes. „Do you, uh, want to come in, or…? My parents are there, and maybe it’s too much for one time. We can always meet my parents some other time,“ Mark reassured.

 

Donghyuck squeezed his hands laced with his own and kissed him lightly.

 

„I think parents are okay. I think parents are a good step forward.“

 

„One hundred percent? Not too big of a step?“ he asked, slightly worried.

 

Donghyuck smiled. „Just big enough. It’s okay, Mark. Let’s go and meet your parents.“

 

Mark’s own smile was enough to make Donghyuck fall in love all over again.

 

„Okay.“

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Look forward to the next part of the series and watch shy!hyuck blossom into being a more confident uwu hooman. i miss him please come cry with me.


End file.
